


Ferrum

by ethereousdelirious



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Artistic License, Blood and Injury, Gen, Injury, Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereousdelirious/pseuds/ethereousdelirious
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR C2E94]Jester's alone time is disturbed when the Traveler appears to her, severely injured and in desperate need of help.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Ferrum

**Author's Note:**

> An incomplete list of things I fudged when writing this: Fae lore, fae/human-esque biology, magical healing, Dungeons & Dragons in general  
> That being said, please no well-meaning "um, actually" comments! This is meant to be light entertainment, not a study in scientific accuracy 
> 
> Anyway. I have no excuses for myself. I just REALLY wanted to whump the Traveler.  
> This is one of my first times writing injuries, so feel free to let me know how I did!
> 
> Takes place pretty much anywhere in the timeline after Caduceus joined the M9 but before ep 93, despite the spoilers for ep 94.

All things considered, it was an unusually quiet night. After spending all day together, the Mighty Nein has seized on the opportunity for some alone time. Beau and Caduceus had wandered off in opposite directions to go meditate; Nott, Ford, and Yasha were drinking separately downstairs; and Caleb was sequestered away in his room for the night.

Jester was also in her room, taking advantage of the quietude to practice figure drawing. She was humming softly to herself, focusing hard on her subject of choice (her left hand). She was so caught up in her study that a sudden  _ thump _ drew a loud cry from her lips. She jumped, sending paper and colored pencils flying, but barely noticed as she was now focused on the figure in front of her.

The Traveler had landed on his hands and knees in front of her and had made a frighteningly large puddle of blood on the floor in the short time he had been there. Two javelins were sticking out of his back like banderillas from a bull and he was breathing heavily.

“Holy shit!” Jester finally managed to squeak out.

“Hey, Jester.” The Traveler smiled, and his teeth were stained red with blood, some of which spilled past his lips in a cascade that dripped down his chin. His hood had slipped back a bit, revealing a similarly bloody nose and a few errant strands of fiery orange hair stuck to his face with sweat and congealed blood.

“What happened?” Jester was already up and moving. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and lowered the Traveler down onto it, cushioning his head and chest from the cold wooden floor.

“Long story.” The Traveler coughed.

Jester pressed a hand to the side of his head and started to pray, stopping in horror when the Traveler gave a pain gasp. “Don’t--”

“Oh, shit! Sorry! I should have realized--” Jester’s panicked spiral was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Jester? It’s Caleb. I thought I heard something. Are you okay?”

“Oh, um, yes!” Her eyes fell on the Traveler, his exposed face and hair. “Don’t come in though; I’m super naked!”

Despite himself, the Traveler chuckled. Blood leaked from his mouth, creating a small stain on the pillow.

“Actually…” Jester twirled a strand of hair between her fingers as she gazed at the spikes embedded in the Traveler’s back.

“Ja?” Caleb prompted.

“Can you go get Caduceus for me? I can’t cast Sending right now and I need him for a cleric thing.”

“Sure, I can do that.” Caleb still sounded a touch hesitant. “Are you sure you’re okay though?”

“Yes I’m fine I just need you to get Caduceus for me  _ now _ ,” Jester said all in one breath.

“Okay, I’ll go. Fjord, Yasha, and Nott are all downstairs if you need help in the meantime.”

“Okay, thank you, Caleb. Bye!”

Caleb’s footsteps pounded off down the hall.

Jester sighed in relief and sat back beside the Traveler. “Oh, man. Please don’t die.”

“I won’t die,” the Traveler said, though the reassurance of his words was undermined by the pained gasps that punctuated his speech. “It just… hurts. Very,  _ very _ badly.” One brilliant emerald eye peeked out from under his hood and glittered with unshed tears.

Jester stroked a hand down the Traveler’s arm. “Who did this to you?” A few tears slipped down her cheeks and left dark stains on the Traveler’s cloak. “Do you want me to kill them for you?”

The Traveler made a sound that was half-mirth, half-agony. “I was the subject of an ill-advised hunting excursion. I do appreciate the…” he paused and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before collecting himself, “the offer, but I have my own plans for revenge on those foolish hunters.”

“Okay.” Jester continued to run her hand down the Traveler’s arm, the only part of him she could reach that wasn’t soaked with blood. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Thank you… Jester.” The Traveler closed his eyes. What little of his face Jester could see was pale and drawn, lined with pain.

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” Jester asked, a frantic rush to her words.

“I…” The Traveler steeled himself. “I’d appreciate the distraction.

“Okay! Jester brightened and fetched Tusk Love out of her bag. “I know I’ve told you what happens, but I’m going to start at the beginning. Then you can tell me if you like it.” She didn’t wait for the Traveler to respond before she started reading.

It wasn’t much longer before Caleb knocked on the door again. “Jester, I brought Caduceus. May we come in?”

“One second!” Jester snapped the book shut. Setting it aside, she brushed back the stray hairs that had escaped the Traveler’s hood and adjusted the fabric so the majority of his face was hidden.

“Thank you, Jester,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

She patted his shoulder and got up to answer the door.

Caleb and Caduceus startled at the sudden smell of blood from Jester’s room. She stepped aside to let them in.

“It’s the Traveler,” she said sadly and somewhat redundantly. She had described and drawn him enough times for any member of the Mighty Nein to be able to recognize him on sight.

Caleb kept his distance, shutting the door and hovering awkwardly by it, his hand white-knuckled on the frame.

Caduceus had no such qualms and was already kneeling to examine the dull silver-gray rods fixed heavily in the Traveler’s flesh. “Cold iron,” he said thoughtfully. The Traveler gave him a warning look that Caduceus did not meet. “These are barbed,” he announced to the room at large. “They were not designed to be removed easily.”

“Rip… them out,” the Traveler rasped.

“It’ll be very painful.”

“It’s already painful. Get them… out.  _ Now. _ ” His eyes flashed a deep and dangerous green beneath his hood.

Caduceus accepted this with a nod. “I need someone to help me cut away the cloak so it doesn’t get in our way.”

“Here.” Caleb passed Jester a small knife.

She took it and carefully began to cut away small strips of the Traveler’s clothing, making sure to only expose the minimum amount of skin. He was starting to shift now, a slow writhing that made it hard for Jester to work.

“Try to hold still,” she pleaded, squeezing the Traveler’s hand.

“It hurts,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “Please… hurry.”

Finally, the Traveler’s back was exposed and Jester gasped at the angry welts and burn marks that were visible through the blood. They emanated from the two iron bars; one wedged in the Traveler’s left flank and the other higher up by the shoulder blade.

“Hurry,” the Traveler repeated weakly.

“Jester,” Caduceus said. “This is not going to be pleasant, but you’re the only one here strong enough to do what needs to be done.”

“Okay,” she breathed, wide-eyed.

“Caleb and I will hold him down. You’ll need to pull out the spikes. I’ll heal him right after they’re out, but you’ll need to go fast.”

“One moment.” Caleb removed his belt and slipped it between the Traveler’s teeth. “Apologies, I do not have any alcohol on me.” He looked to Caduceus. “Where do you want me?”

“Up here, put your hands on his shoulders, that’s perfect. I’ll do the hips.” Caduceus placed his hands on the small of the Traveler’s back and nodded at Jester. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“O-okay. I’m super sorry about this, Traveler.” Jester wrapped her hands around one of the cool metal shafts and began to pull.

The Traveler stiffened involuntarily, a stifled cry escaping him.

“Try to relax,” Caduceus said. “Keep pulling.”

Jester was crying now, but she kept pulling, feeling muscles and tendons tearing.

The Traveler was making muffled noises of pain with each breath, his whole body quivering in agony.

“I’m sorry,” Jester said, and her voice was pure misery. She took a shaky breath and started work on the remaining javelin.

The Traveler's whimpers were starting to get louder, a crescendo of suffering that ended abruptly when he lost consciousness.

Jester laid the last javelin out still whispering " _ I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." _

Pale light washed over the Traveler's unmoving form. Caduceus whispered the last words of his prayer and the wounds sealed up leaving only pink scars in their wake. The burn marks remained and Caduceus frowned at them before straightening up and offering Caleb a hand. "The worst is over now. You guys okay?"

"Ja, I'm good." Caleb was sheet-white and staring fixedly at the floor.

Jester sniffled. "Can you guys help me get him into bed?"

"That won't be necessary." The Traveler got to his feet with a grunt of effort, swaying precariously for a moment before righting himself. He turned to look at the javelins with a palpable animosity. "I would see those destroyed," he said to Jester. He shook his head as though to clear it and faced Caduceus and Caleb. "Thank you very much for the assistance, but I think it's time we ended this." He waved a hand and produced a flash of dazzling green light.

When Jester's eyes adjusted, she was alone in a perfectly clean room. The tips of two iron spikes were only just visible under the bed.

A knock came at the door. "Jester? It's Caleb. I thought I heard something. Are you okay?"

Jester reeled for a moment before going over to open the door.

"Hi, Caleb! I'm fine, I just accidentally knocked my bag off my bed and it made a  _ super _ loud noise."

"Oh." Caleb visibly relaxed. "Okay. In that case, I am sorry for disturbing you."

"No, it was sweet of you to come check on me!" Jester beamed until Caleb smiled back. "Okay, I'm going to go back to drawing now. Good night "

"Good night, Jester."

Jester shut the door. When she turned around, the Traveler was seated at the edge of her bed wearing a pristine green cloak. The stiff way he held himself and the tense line of his jaw were the only signs he was in any discomfort.

"What did you do to them?" Jester asked.

The Traveler smiled. "I made them forget."

"But why? Don't you want them to know how awesome and cool you are?"

"They aren't ready yet."

"Okay," Jester said. She sat down on the bed next to the Traveler. "I'm glad you're okay. That was really scary!"

"I owe it all to you, my darling, brave acolyte." The Traveler gently tilted her chin down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

The sensation faded slowly and when Jester looked up again, the Traveler was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to point out any weird typos that I missed. I proof read all my work, but I'm also wildly ADHD and have a tendency to miss things  
> Also, fun fact, I wrote this ENTIRE thing spelling it "Traveller" with 2 Ls. I'm not British. American English is my native language. I have no idea why I did this.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the fic!


End file.
